


Lok's Alphabet Mafia

by swiperpiper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami is amazing, Drabbles, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Probs some other ppl to mabye, Texting, all hail the great uniter, slices of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiperpiper/pseuds/swiperpiper
Summary: Basically a big collection of slices of life after the final season through texting but modern-ish so I can put in gen z slang and meme's cause why not? By modern-ish I mean there is still bending and I guess the whole thing is basically all the characters poking fun at each other and what not. You'll see what I mean if you choose to read it :)I'm open to suggestions/request and stuff to make it better ;)
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar), Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Lok's Alphabet Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING OK some of the text aren't my *orginal* idea but they're ajusted to fit into LOK 
> 
> *See's Asami* BARK RUFF ARF AWOGAGA RUFF BARK BARK (I'll never understand why some people don't simp 4 Asami, cause DAMN she's fine ;) and literally SO SO SO many other things, talented, an engineer, adorable, smart like guys wtf)
> 
> Anwaysssss I hope you enjoy this short 1 I'll be making more its just while I'm still writing things with actual plot these were just some Lok crack tingz

**~~~Ushy Gushy~~~**

_(Korra, Asami, Bolin, Opal, Mako, Wu and Kuvira)_

Sami: go talk to your hoes 😢

Bo: oooop the girls are fighting 🏃♂️💨

Op's: shut up Bo 🤦♀️

**Kor: Go tAlK tO YoUr hOEs**

**Kor: I would**

Wu: Girl...

Op's: KORRA! 

Shark eyebrows: wow 😮

**Kor: But I dropped them all for your dumbass**

Bo: that's sweet 😊

**Kor: then I walk up to your house and there's an ADDED car in your drive way**

**Kor: Bitch I ride a polar bear**

Kuv: oop she done find out 🤐

Sami: please as if, you killed my father your literally the last person I would be seen with 😒

Kuv: Well it was his time to go anyways, his coffin was calling his name 🎤✨✨ 💥👴💥 💺🙎♀️💨💨 ✌🤷♀️✌ 

Bo: hjgfhgjhfjghfjgjhjh 🤣😂

Op's: KUVIRA!!!

Sami: wow 🙄

**Kor: I'm tryna figure out who car that is 💢💥💢**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~Two Musketeers~~~**

_(Korra & Bolin)_

**Bo: Watcha doin?**

Kor: Eatin chocolate 🍫

**Bo: Where'd you get it?**

Kor: My Doggy dropped it 💈🐶

**Bo: Where'd you find it?**

Kor: On the side walk 

**Bo: What it taste like? ✨**

Kor: Hmmmmmmm kindaa likeeee shit 💩

**Bo: 👌**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~Adulting~~~**

_(Tenzin, Lin, Senna, Kya, Tonraq ,Pema , and Bumi)_

Tenzin: My house, my rules. 

Pema: Ahem... Our house 🏡

Bumi: Ok party pooper 

**Lin: My knife 🔪**

**Lin: Yo life**

Kya: shjdhfsjhdjhsj 😂

Tenzin: oh 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~Three musketeers~~~**

_(Asami, Opal, Wu)_

Op's: Relationships can be so annoying sometimes 🙄

**Origami: That's what I'm saying 🙄**

Prince: Whatever happend to HELLO 😘🤞

Op's: Let me take you to dinner 😍🍜

**Origami: Now it's like**

**Origami: "COmE cHiLl" 💦🍑**

Prince: Like who raised these ppl 🙄

Op's: IKR!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~Aunt Lin~~~**

_(Opal and Lin)_

**Opal: I'm going to a party tonight so if you hear any noise complaints its not bc of like the triads or another gang or something**

Lin: Will you be drinking?

**Opal: No!**

Lin: Will you be doing drugs?

**Opal: No!**

Lin: Will you be having sex?

**Opal: NO!**

Lin: Then why the FUCK are you going...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**PAST** _

**~~~Kor-bear~~~**

**(Korra & Asami)**

**Sammy: I have bad news 😥**

Kor-bear: Me too. Mako cheated on me. 😭

**Sammy: Oh! I have good news :) 😲🤭**

Kor-bear: What?

**Sammy: I ran over him! 🤞😊✌**


End file.
